Revealed: The Beginning of the End
by Alpha1233
Summary: In Revealed Justin finds a new life while chasing after his best friend who moved a way about Years Before. He begins A new Life and Secretes are Revealed.
1. The Open Box

**Open Box**

**I was always the outcast at my school. I had a few friends but they weren't my friends for that but for protection. They never knew who I was or what I was like just for them.**

**I always felt I was Special but I didn't know how. I been in a Major Depression ever since my best friend ever moved away. Her name was Camilla. Everyday I saw Camilla My mind was opened and My imagination was Wide. I knew everything about her and she knew everything about me. I known her for 5 Years but ever since she moved away my life has been terrifying. **

**There I was sitting beside my house thinking about her. Like I did everyday. I looked into the darkness where my life was. I had no life. I always dreamt about her and I could feel her like she was there with me. She could do something great that no one else can do. It was great and she could do it. She could Manipulate and Create Air. When I saw her use her "Gift" I knew it was special but I knew someone else can do it but who.**

"**Justin!" I Heard her voice right in my ear I knew she was there but I couldn't look. I had a grin on my face and quickly got up from my terror. I looked straight forward and saw her hair move through the wind. I jumped the fence and quickly ran behind her. She was standing there like she was waiting for me. A tear dropped from my eye. **

"**Camilla!" My voiced dimmed out the closer I got to her. I was there I couldn't believe my eyes. I saw her hair but then she disappeared. I looked around and started walking forward. I started to Cry. Then before I knew it I was paralyzed my feet were tied to the ground and I noticed the wind started to pick up and I saw a leaf falling to the ground. I tried to touch the leaf but my feet wouldn't move. I reached as far as I can and finally felt the rough leaf against my hands. And I was in a town and I saw Camilla running. I ran after her in disbelieve. **


	2. The Quest Gone Wild

The Quest Gone Wild

When I ran after Camilla I felt like she was Teasing me. I felt One day I will be able to touch her again. I will be able to love and kiss her again.

She started to slow down as I sped up. She wouldn't turn around but I knew it was her. She stopped. Before my eyes she was standing there. I couldn't believe it. She turned around slowly but I couldn't bare to look. I tried to look up and I couldn't I reached out my hand and she reached back. Our fingers touched and we were connected again. I couldn't believe it.

I looked deep in her eyes and I noticed something different about her. I couldn't find it until she touched my face. She started to get rage on her face. And I remember the last time she did this. It was right before I moved away when I told her. She built up all this rage and blasted air around me cutting me all over and giving me scars.

I started to walk away but I couldn't I had to feel her again.

"Camilla" I said With deep emotion. A tear dropped from both her eyes and they dropped onto a leaf.

"Camilla. Are you ok?" She looked up at me and I saw her pretty face. I walked toward her and I hear a group of people behind me. I couldn't look I was gazed and Locked to her eyes. I saw her fear of the group and she ran I couldn't bare to run after her after what I saw. But I had too She turned around with anger I stepped forward and she did what I knew she could do she blew me back with air.

I was in Pain but I smiled. I always wanted to see her gift again. I was laying on the ground and quickly got up. But the group wouldn't let me. I couldn't move and I knew one of them was doing it.

"What What are you doing?" I asked in fear. Camilla stood there and I was forced to the ground.

"STOP IT" I tried to look at Camilla. She was Yelling But she couldn't do anything.

The Second Guy in the Group Was controlling me. He has A Blue Jacket On Unlike The other 2. The Other 2 Had Red and Grey.

I saw the guy with the Grey Jacket blast his arms at me and I blew back into a tree and A stick blasted right into me 2 inches above my waist. I saw Camilla wrap her hands around me. But I slowly closed my eyes and couldn't open them again.


	3. Fear

Fear

I felt Camilla's Skin as she touched me. She couldn't do anything but she tried. With all my might I put my arm up and pointed straight forward to a guy in a green robe. I didn't know who he was but Camilla did.

"Nick!" Said Camilla

"Who is this? Why is he hurt? What happened?"

"This is Justin he is an old friend." She Smiled and I tried to Smile Back.

"Jack blew him back into this tree. Where is Alex? You know he can heal"

I had so many questions but I didn't have the strength to say them. I looked around and wondered who this is and Who Alex was. I got weaker and weaker every second.

"He is Special Camilla. Just Watch"

Nick Pulled me out the stick and he lifted my shirt up where the gash was. I looked down myself and saw the cut heal. I was surprised. This wasn't new to me too.

"How did you know I-?" I was cut off by Nick. I just know things."

I pulled myself up and saw the leaf with the tears slowly flowing away. Every time I looked at Camilla she Smile. I missed her and she Missed me too.

"Where are we…?" I had to ask. "We are somewhere you would know soon."

" I couldn't walk anymore but Nick and Camilla had no problem."

"How long have you know about Camilla's Gift?" Geo asked.

"When we were younger she showed me her gift and I was amazed." I looked forward and saw small 4 Huts. With 1 House right in the middle. That's where we walked into to.

"Justin" I didn't know who was Calling my name. I looked by my side and Nick and Camilla weren't there. I tried to walk out.

"Why leaving so soon?" He asked. I walked forward and Saw Him more clearly.

"My name is Djuan and You came here for a reason. This place is for benders and as you refer to as Gifts. The 4 Elements Water Earth, Fire, and Air Have been calling for you."

I was still lost. " So your saying what I can do and what Camilla can do is bending?"

"Yes. Nice to see your catching on." Djuan jumped up from his seat and looked down to me and smiled. He walked out the House and he wanted me to Follow. And I did. I saw him walk into one Big House that I haven't seen before. I hurried to walk in there and there inside were Hundreds of People eating with 4 Color Robes which represented the 4 Elements.

Many looked at me while most of them continued eating.

I saw Camilla and Nick at a table and I walked over there.

When I pasted everyone starred at me. I heard them talking but they weren't. I saw the guy with the Blue Robe and he grinned at me back.

"Hey Camilla. How long have you been here?"

"Not long."

"Hm Ok." I looked at this guy with a Red shirt holding his hand over a cup of tea right across from me. I looked away before he can say "My name is Pyro or Joe if you want. I bend Fire." His hand was steaming hot but I couldn't feel it well. "That's interesting." I said.

"I see your new." He laughed as long with Camilla and Nick.

I heard thoughts. "Focus your chi through your arm and focus your body heat through your chi. Feel the heat and feel the sun" I couldn't get it out like someone wanted me to try it and I did. I knew what chi was from what Camilla Explained to me A couple Years Back.

Chi is Living and is Within everything. Its our Life Source.

I looked at my hand and repeated the steps. I looked at Camilla using Air Ball Against her Soda Pop Can. It shot across the table and flew to What Nick told me who was the Bully Matt.

He looked at the soda Can and knew where it Came from. He walked over her and I knew he was Fire with his Robe. He looked at me and He burned the Can. I saw the 2 People at the end of the table get up. They were scared as I can see on there Face.

He grabbed Pyro on His Wrist and burned Him but Pyro couldn't feel it. Pyro Punched him in the Stomach but with no Fire. He could feel it but didn't have big effect.

Matt did the same thing but with Fire I couldn't let him do that So I quickly got up and Grabbed his fist. I felt the heat.

He smiled and Shot Fire At Camilla. She got burned over her hands.

But I couldn't take it. Rage built up in me and My voice got deeper and The Voices got louder. "Absorb the heat from the first into your right hand" As I did I felt my Chi. I did the steps from the previous Voices and Created Fire. No one saw.

"Leave My Friends Alone." My voice was deep as Millions were speaking with Me. "Release the Chi and blast the fire." I did I blast my hand to Matt and the Fire blast at him.

I turned around to see Camilla. "Turn Left Know." It was Camilla's Voice but she wasn't Speaking I just heard it in my hands. "Block Right and Knee Straight Up" I did and saw Matt in Pain. I made Fire But it had more Energy. But I couldn't. I hurt enough people today. He was Hurt.


	4. Adventure

Adventure

I never knew I could do when I hurt Matt. My whole life I Never had intentions to hurt anyone.

The Voices in my head were still there. I couldn't avoid them. They got louder and louder the more I tried to avoid them. They were talking about the life of Fire.

"Fire is its own life. It breaths on its own. It is not Destruction it is Heat and Life."

"Justin!" It was Pyro. I turned around and he was standing there alone. I walked over and was scared to touch him. After what I caused I was Scared to touch the ground.

"Thanks for saving me." He said in Exhilaration. 

"Anyone would have done it" I said. 

"Not everyone is an Firebender." He laughed So did I.

"What is Matt's problem?"

"He has had a rough life. He has been here for years and is one of the best Firebenders here. His brother is Zengh or Half Brother. They never knew about each other. Zengh ran away from his home when he was younger to reach enlightment. He came here about a Couple Years Back. He killed 2 Waterbenders even though he was a Basic Firebender He was skilled with the Bo Staff. They met in a Agni Kai which is a battle to the death between Firebenders. They got broke up by Djuan and that's how they found out. Its true that if two brothers touch they know What they are together."

I was lost. "Where is Zengh now." " He is in The Mountains Training. He is the quietist here but he is the most sexist." I laughed.

"Justin! Justin!" I ran over to Djuan who was Calling my Name. "This is Alex Justin." I reached my hand out to meet Alex but he wouldn't reach back. 

"I have something to tell you. I have a quest for you up in the Mountains. There is A lost Soul. Its not going to be easy because they are guided by the 4 Element Pillars. When you reach the Lost Soul use the 4 Elements to bring it to the right owner again" 

"But I only know one. Fire Which I have no point in using it. I'm still confused. First of All I don't belong Here. I'm Just Justin Reeves and I'm a normal Boy. I don't want to bend the elements and I don't want to go on the quest."

"What if I told you Camilla has Lost her Soul. That's why I chose you. You're the closest to her."

A tear dropped from my eye. But I didn't have anymore to cry. I turned around and I saw the Mountains in the Distance. I saw Pyro and Nick. Standing side by side waiting for me to come out.

"I'll do it" I said it softly. I couldn't accept it.

"Great. Alex teach Justin The Basics of Waterbending. And Bring Nick and Pyro with you on the quest."

"I Will" Alex has a soft voice. He was very Calm As I could See on His Face.


	5. Thrill

Thrill

Alex was A nice Guy. He was sensitive and Calm. He was nearly a Master at Waterbending and he disagrees for using Bending In Battle. That's why he learned Healing.

"Justin Come Here." It was Alex. He was by a calm stream with Rocks surrounding it. The Rocks were all the same size and they were man made.

I ran over to Alex. He was standing there with his Hands in his Water.

"Waterbending is the most Beautiful way of Bending. Waterbenders use slow movements and turn Offence into Defense. Waterbenders go with the flow and guide the Water not force it." He took his hands out the Water and with one Slow movement He reached his hand above the Water and raised it.

Before my Eyes I saw A thin stream of Water Lift Up. It was Magnificent. I could see myself in the Water and I saw Djuan standing By the Hut Smiling. He enjoyed the Beauty.

"You ready to learn?"

I thought to myself… And Said "Yes I am"

"Good. Know put your hands in the Water and feel the-… His Voice was cut out.

The Voices got louder "Stand up and Feel the Water in your hands. Focus your chi through the Water and bring your hands over the Water. Bring the Water up and let it flow" I lifted up my hands and saw the Water lift. I looked at myself through the Water and saw the Excitement in my Eyes.

"Justin. You did it." Alex Smiled. "You know it took me Months to get this Technique. Your lucky. Know focus your energy with the Water. The energy moves the Water But you control it."

"Move your hands with your energy. Feel the Water Moving." I slashed my hands Forward and saw the Water Dash forward Cutting A tree into 2. I saw Alex. He was terrified. He didn't want to see anything to get hurt again. I saw it in his Eyes. He didn't Like it.

I saw him Close his eyes and He pulled him self together.

"Know your going to be learning how to defend yourself. Defense is the greatest thing about Waterbending." I saw Alex he was Smiling Again. I avoided the Voices in my head and they went away.

Alex lifted his hands up but they were stretched out. He lifted up a wall of Water and I followed his Steps.

"Focus your chi in the amount of Water you want. Lift it up and let it Flow." I tried it. I saw the Water lift up and I didn't cause destruction. Alex brought the Water down but I had to do more.

"Alex." I'm sorry What I did earlier. I didn't want to cause Pain.

Alex was Quiet for a second. There was a big Pause. I continued my Training. I saw how I was able to control the Water anyway I wanted to. I was able to manipulate it in anyway with one gesture.

"Now I'm going to teach you how to heal To heal you must be able to know how to control the Chi through someone else. Control the Water through it and take the chi out to heal it. 2 Energies Positive and Negative." It mad sense. He grabbed a stock and made a Gash through his hand. He grunted.

"Heal me" He said it with Deep Pain. I ran over to the Stream and Focused the Water around my hands. I put my hands on the Gash and did what he said.

I Mumbled to myself. "Focus the Negative away from the Positive. See the Negative as the bad energy. Focus the chi for Positive energy through the Gash. Infest the Negative energy, And Focus the energy out. I slashed my hand out and brought the Bad energy out. I thought of it as Poison Flowing out of His Body. I saw the Cut Heal up.

"Congrats you learned the Basics Of Waterbending. Go to Djuan for your next lesson."

I turned around and saw Djuan waiting for me. He was with Nick and they were excited to see my.

"Hey Justin. You ready to learn Earthbending?" I saw him Smile. He was advanced in Earthbending and he has been learning for 1 year and 8 Months Now.

"Yes, Yes I am." I smiled back and Geo took me over into a Cave. The Cave was infested with Bats but he ignored them.

"This is where I spent most of my time Training. He stood still for a while focusing His Chi thorough his arm. I heard everything He was doing through his head. He blasted forward while simultaneously stumping his leg against the Earth and Fiercely punching His Hard Fist against the Wall of Rock. I saw the Earth Fall Apart and blast forward.

I had to try. When I focused my Chi Through my leg into my Fist pumping through my Arm Nick warned me about How advance it is.

"You don't need to try it. Its kind of advance." I didn't listen.

I blasted forward and hit the Earth. The Earth Flew Apart and Blasted Back. I looked at Nick and Saw him in Pain. I was not able to control the Earth Well. I saw him Bleeding through his body.

He Was pierced to the Wall through his Hand. And Shoulder. I couldn't Believe What I done. I thought about Alex and About how benders don't give up. I brought him up and Walked out the Cave. No one was Around it was too quiet. I looked around and used Waterbending to bring a Big Mass of Water under Nick.

I lifted the Water around my hand and Used it where it matters. On his Head. I focused my chi through his body and focused the Negative Energy though his body into my hand. There was a lot to handle.

All the cuts were Healed. But he wouldn't come back. I gave up… I knew he was dead….


End file.
